Where are we?
by Ninjabobo529
Summary: My friends and I somehow get teleported into the universe of Dragon Ball Z. We help fight off Freiza on Namek and also fight off the androids and cell. Really Crappy summary. It's better than it sounds. There will be swearing in two languages.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated**

**I ****will**** be using some Spanish so I'll say what it means at the end. R & R**

_Everything was black, I couldn't see very well and couldn't feel anything, but I could hear perfectly fine._

"_You will rue the day you crossed my path. Prepare yourselves to embrace oblivion!"_

_The instant I heard that voice I immediately thought of a bitch that had just caught the flu. My vision cleared for a second or two. From what I saw, the bitchy voice belonged to something with purple horns sticking out of his/her/its head. My vision went black again. Then there was the sound of people jumping away._

"_Finally letting your true colors show? Go on then, do your worst but if you think this is going to be easy, you are so wrong!"_

_This was a different voice, defiantly male. It sounded like the person that this voice belonged to was merciless and cruel, and that there was no possibility that you could get in his way… and survive. Another brief flash of vision showed me this person had black hair that stuck up in every direction like a porcupine._

"_Of all the things you might have said. I daresay you have forgotten how vastly terrifying I can be. Let's__refresh your memory."_

_That was the bitchy voice again, and it sounded like it was mocking the person that the other voice belonged to. Then, the thing with purple horns sticking out of its head started yelling, gradually gaining volume until, surprisingly, it stopped._

_Just then, a third voice spoke out in disbelief._

"_Wow, he's even worse than I thought!"_

_The third voice sounded male and was shaking like he was scared. What I could see from that flash of vision was that the person was short and bald._

_The thing with purple sticking out of its head started yelling again, and, when it didn't stop, I could tell that something bad was going to happen. It was just a feeling though, a bad one._

I woke up from that nightmare with a start, breathing heavily.

_That was the fifth nightmare this week, and it's only Wednesday!_

I tried, and failed to get back to sleep again. By the time I looked at the clock, it was a little after 5 in the morning. After awhile, I couldn't stand being the only one up. So I poked, prodded, and kicked my best friend, Desiree, who was sleeping over, awake.

"Wake up."

"Meh."

"WAKE UP!"

"MEH!"

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

"Fine… but Caitlin," Desiree said, her voice steely.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell did you wake me up? It's FIVE AM!"

"I…"

"**FIVE A.M.**"

"But…"

"**FIVE FUCKING AM in the morning! Are you insane?"**

"Will you just shut the hell up?" I said, trying to squeeze in at least one sentence.

"No. **FIVE. A. M!"** Desiree said again, speaking slowly like I was the village idiot.

"Are you quite done yet?"

"Yes"

"The reason I woke you up was…"

Just then Desiree caught sight of the clock and yelled

"It's 5:30 in the morning! That's thirty minutes I could have slept in if it wasn't for you waking me up! Why the hell did you wake me up? Are you trying to get yourself killed because of my sleep deprived wrath? You, of all people, should know I take my sleep very seriously!"

I stared at her with hatred in my eyes.

"Yes, I know and I was going to explain why I woke you up."

"Oh. OK then."

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Now, what was it you wanted to wake me up for?"

Just as she said that, Desiree's stomach growled.

"You hungry?"

"No shit Sherlock." Desiree said, rolling her eyes.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes! Tonto*." Desiree shook her head at me.

***Later, downstairs***

After I had eaten a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast and some muffins, Desiree eating at least twice that, she asked me this:

"Why did you _really _wake me up?"

"For two reasons; I was wondering how Nic is doing, you know, our best friend since 5th grade. And I had a dream…"

"That you were eating muffins?"

"No, and that was only one time I dreamed about eating muffins! But it was much worse than that."

Then I started to describe the dream.

"It was black, and I heard voices and saw stuff."

"Well, were they saying 'Caitlin, you should eat muffins'?"

"No, something about embracing oblivion and that someone was worse than one of the voices thought it was going to be."

"Oh, that has nothing to do with muffins."

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE MUFFINS?" I yelled at her, with a muffin in my hand.

"I will, maybe, you think Nic still likes muffins?"

"Yes, and I wonder how he's doing?" I asked her again, partly ignoring the muffin comment.

"Yeah, hmm… he's a senior like us, right?"

"'course, even though he's been going to a different school ever since 9th grade."

"Still, I wonder, we haven't seen head nor tail of him in three years."

"Um… Desiree?"

"Yes?"

"Nic doesn't have a tail."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do know what you mean, but still, you want to watch TV?" I said, quickly changing the subject because I was beginning to feel awkward.

"Sure"

As Desiree flipped through the channels, I went into the next room and got my laptop. When I finally turned it on and got to the login screen I heard Desiree shouting from the next room over:

"REALLY? There's nothing on except reruns of Dragon Ball Z Kai, Adventure Time, and SpongeBob!"

"What episode of Dragon Ball Z?"

"The one where Goku's brother comes down and then kidnaps his son."

"Oh."

"There's _still_ nothing on."

"Then if there's nothing on, then get your damn laptop and surf the 'net or read Fanfiction!" I was starting to get annoyed with Desiree yelling all the time.

She got her laptop, grumbling all the while, and turned it on. As soon as we had logged in to our respective fan fiction accounts, we read our favorite stories. Desiree read Claws and Wings and I read DBZ College.

When I got to chapter forty, when Vegeta kept tripping over random objects that appeared in his way, Desiree asked me:

"Wouldn't it be cool to live in an anime universe?"

_That was out of character for her._ I thought. "Ehh… maybe." I shrugged and started reading again.

_You know what…yeah; it would be cool to live in an anime universe…. And to read minds, yeah that would be cool too._ I thought.

***Some time later, at around 8:00 A.M. ***

Desiree and I were asleep on the couch with our laptops open on the ottoman in front of us.

Suddenly a portal, which, by the way, looked like it would lead us into hell, appeared on my laptop's screen.

I woke up with a start and, realizing it was almost eight and elbowed Desiree awake. After she was awake, we both caught sight of my laptop's screen.

_What the…?_

"Umm… Caitlin, what the hell is wrong with your computer?" Desiree asked, breaking the silence.

"Would you kill me if I said I didn't know?"

"Maybe."

"." I said quickly in one breath, hoping she wouldn't kill me.

For a minute or two we both stared at the screen with confusion, until I broke the silence.

"That's not my screensaver, that's for sure."

"Then what the hell is it?" Desiree asked again.

"**I DON'T KN-"** I couldn't finish yelling at her because at that moment we got sucked in.

"What the hellllllllllllll!" we both yelled as we were traveling through the wormhole.

When we finally came out of the wormhole we landed on our backs and hit our heads

"OW!" I said before I looked around.

Desiree and I were in the middle of a forest clearing, and everything, and I mean everything was animated.

"Hey D-" I tried to say Desiree, but what came out was: "Hey, Drashone, you have all of your fingers?" I said that because some cartoon characters have only four fingers.

_Yeah Cai—Jade, why wouldn't I?_

I could hear Desiree's/Drashone's voice, but, out of the corner of my eye, I didn't see her mouth move.

"You say something?"

"Umm, no." Drashone/Desiree said confused.

"Okay… that was weird." I said.

I finally looked to my right, and saw Desiree/Drashone, but she didn't look anything like Desiree.

"Drashone," I started to say to her, "you look very, very different."

"Different how?" She asked me.

"Instead of chin-length, almost brown with some blonde hair, you have shoulder-length hair that is black with blue tips. Your eyes, which are normally blue, are hazel!" I explained.

"Well, you look different too."

"What?" I said confused.

"Your hair, which is usually bright blonde and down to your shoulders, is now white with black, silver, and red streaks in it, and it's down to your ass. Oh, and your eyes, instead of being hazel, well, they're bright green."

"That doesn't make sense. I look like a frickin saiyan. " I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you don't have a tail, so you're not saiyan." She pointed out. "Ugh, my head hurts like heck. Right now I'm just going to … you know…go to sleep."

With saying that, Drashone fell into unconsciousness. I felt myself fading too, but then something brushed against my arm. I looked at my arm and was surprised and freaked out at the same time.

My last thought before I blacked out was:

_Why the hell do I have a tail?_

**A/N: well, what did you think? Any good? BTW, tonto means stupid or idiot. Please review or else I'll send my personal ninja to find Chuck Norris to come find you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all six of you! Oh yeah, and thanks to Rosalinda316 for being my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any other concepts that might come up in this story.**

_I was looking into a room and all I could see were two girls, one who looked like me, and one who looked like Drashone._

_The second girl looked at the one who was sleeping and I heard her think:_

This is for waking me up at five-thirty in the morning!

I woke up some time later with my face stinging and Drashone's hand in the air.

"Did you just slap me?" I yelled, clutching my face.

"No." she said innocently but with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, then why is my face hurting?"

"Because I bitch-slapped you." she replied matter-of-factly.

"What? But you just said you _didn't_ slap me." I said confused.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." she said "You asked if I had slapped you, not if I had _bitch-slapped_ you."

"Oh."

I stood up, because I was sitting on a bed, and looked around. I saw that we were in a room. It had two beds, a fuzzy looking purple rug on the floor, a couple of windows, a door and blue paint on the walls. I looked out the windows and saw we were in a city. It was a bright blue day and the sun was shining.

"Where are we?" I asked Drashone.

Drashone shrugged, "I dunno."

"You thought it would be more important to bitch-slap me awake then to figure out where we are?"

"Yes."

Just as she said that, the door opened. I turned and saw a woman about 5'5", with shoulder length aquamarine hair and blue eyes come in.

"Hey, you guys are finally awake, I heard a slapping noise and some yelling so I came down the hall to see if anything is wrong." she said

"Nothing's wrong, I was just trying to get Jade awake." Drashone said innocently.

"Right-" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "-and you just _happened_ to think 'This is for waking me up at five-thirty in the morning' right before you slapped me."

f"Yes… wait, how did you know that?" Drashone asked me.

"I read your mind." I said spookily. Drashone looked like she didn't believe me.

"Do you guys know each other?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Yeah, we're best friends."

"But who are you?" Drashone asked her.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Bulma." she replied.

"Bulma, as in Bulma Briefs?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, so you've heard of me?"

"I think so."

_Whoa, that was weird, it was like Drashone and I have been transported into the universe of Dragon Ball Z! _I thought.

"Continuing on that note, what are your names?" she asked us.

"I'm Jade, and this-" I pointed next to me, "-is Drashone."

"Hmm... those are weird names,. but, I know at least one of you is hungry!"

Just as she said that, my stomach growled really loudly. Bulma chuckled, but I was in shock, and so was Drashone. My stomach almost never growled, except when I was really, really hungry.

"You want some lunch?" Bulma asked.

"Would I ever!" I said.

Drashone stared at my stomach in disbelief. "You're actually _hungry_?" she said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"If you guys are done chatting, then come down for lunch!" Bulma yelled from down the hall.

We looked up surprised, because we hadn't even noticed that she had left the room. So we went out the door and down the hall, following Bulma's voice, and her thoughts.

_I wonder how much food I should make. Jade has a tail, so she might have a huge appetite, like Goku._

When we walked into the kitchen/dining room, there was a gigantic plate piled high with sandwiches on the table. When I saw them, my mouth started to water. I was so hungry,; I almost didn't to notice the third person sitting at the table. He had dark grey-almost black spiky hair with blue streaks in it that was spiked straight up.

"Who are you?" Drashone asked him, breaking me out of my food induced trance.

"I'm Sam." he said, "You guys new here?"

"Yeah-" Drashone replied.

"Enough talk, let's eat." I said, interrupting her mid-sentence and sat down at the table.

We ate, and ate, and Sam and I ate some more. While we were eating, I noticed that Drashone stole some of my sandwiches.

"Drashone, give me back my sandwiches!"

"What sandwiches?"

"The ones you stole from my plate."

"I didn't steal any from your plate."

"Then who did?"

"Me. Gah! No, wait, he did it!" she said pointing to Sam.

"What? No I didn't."

"Have you introduced yourselves to each other?" she nodded at us.

"Not yet," I said while turning to face Sam, "Hey, I'm Jade."

He nodded and I heard him think:

_That's weird, I remember Caitlin saying she wanted to be named Jade. But, there could be many Jades. Besides, this girl eats too much to be Cait._

"And I'm Drashone." Drashone said.

Sam stiffened, "What?"

"What are you deaf? I SAID MY NAME WAS DRASHONE!" she practically yelled.

_Okay, now that's just strange, how many girls are named Drashone? None. Only Desiree would want that name, but that girl eats too little to be Desiree, plus she doesn't steal any food, at least I didn't see it._

I noticed what he was thinking and said to Drashone:

"Drashone, I need to speak to you in private."

"'Kay, let's go back to the bedroom."

Once we got back to the room, I explained to Drashone why I dragged her away from lunch.

"I heard Sam's thoughts," I began.

"Wait, what? You can hear thoughts?" she interrupted.

"Yes, but-" I started again.

"Then what am I thinking right now?"

"Right now you're thinking of… some kind of song." I told her.

"Which one?" she challenged.

I shuddered, "Really Drashone, really? Caress me down by Sublime? Really, did you _have_ to bring back bad images?"

"Yes. Wow, you can read minds."

"I know that-" I said, "-but the real reason I wanted to talk to you was that I think Sam is Nic!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I heard his thoughts and he thought of us, as C...c...caitlin and D…d…desiree." I said, with some difficulty.

"Maybe, you're right. He might be Nic. We should test him." she suggested.

"Great idea Drashone. We should quiz him on stuff only us three would know." I said "Let's go!"

When we got back to the kitchen/dining room Sam wasn't there.

"Bulma, where's Sam?" I asked.

"He went out back." she replied.

"Oh, okay then, we're going out back too." I told her.

"Okay, the backdoor's that way." she said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks."

With that, we found our way outside and looked around. It was sunny, with a few clouds in the bright blue sky. Drashone and I looked around for Sam. I stuck my head in the bushes and yelled for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam start to sneak up on me, I felt him slap my back and scream: "Boo" I didn't even flinch.

"If you really are Nic, then you should remember that you fail at scaring me." I said without turning around to face him.

"Yeah, right I forgot." he said sheepishly.

Drashone saw us and walked over. "We need to talk," Drashone began "We need to see if you're actually Nic."

_Well duh I am._ "Sure how?" he asked.

"We're going to quiz you." I told him.

"On what?"

"On stuff only we would know, as friends."

"Ask away O-suspicious ones." he said sarcastically.

"Question 1," Drashone asked, "What did we do the summer of eighth grade?"

"I-" he said "-invited you guys and Camille over to my house, but now I regret I did."

"Why?" Drashone challenged.

"Because you and Camille ended up scaring me for life."

"Correct," I said "Question two, "In fifth grade, who did I hate with a passion?"

"I think you hated Barrett with a passion." he replied.

"Correct, now for the final question," Drashone said, "In tenth grade, on our school trip, where did we go?"

Sam was silent. _That's impossible! I don't remember anything about tenth grade- I was stuck here. _I heard him think "That's correct." I said.

"What? But I didn't say anything though." Sam said confused.

"It's great to see you Nic!" we exclaimed.

"Yeah you too, but I only thought that that was an impossible question." he said again, confused.

"She can read minds now." Drashone said, pointing to me.

"Really?" Sam said "What am I thinking right now?"

"GOD Nic, was it really necessary though to think of Female Body Inspector*? Why?" I moaned.

"Yes, it is. Wow, you can read minds!" he said.

"I know, now back to the subject at hand, do you know where the hell we are?" I asked him.

"You know, I think we are in the universe of Dragon Ball Z, at Bulma's house."

"No shit Sherlock." Drashone said, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her comment, I asked him, "How long have you been here, since we've been here for only a few days."

"Around three years." he answered.

"Really three years? That would explain why you were gone ever since ninth grade." Drashone said in mock disbelief.

"Yep, and your still same old Desiree," he said, laughing. "Except that you eat and steal a lot less food than I remember."

While we were talking, I finally noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing one of those black karate outfits with red trim and a red belt. The sleeves looked like they had been ripped off.

"Nice outfit." I said.

"Thanks… you too?" he replied, noticing what we were wearing. "What the hell are you guys wearing?"

"I'm wearing my black tank top and pajama pants because we were sleeping before we got sucked into my laptop!" I said.

"And I'm wearing our graduation t-shirt and sweat pants for exactly the same reason."

"Oh-" he said "-so you guys got sucked into your computers too?"

"Yeah, but we got sucked into _m_y laptop for some reason."

Sam shifted his weight onto his other foot and crossed his arms. Even though he was still short, I could definitely see his muscles. "Wow Nic, I never thought you would be active enough to get ripped!"

"Yeah, me too, even though I hate exercising, you'd be surprised what two or three years of training can do to a guy." he said.

Just then we both caught sight of each other's tails.

"What the hell? You're a saiyan too?" we yelled at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"I didn't know you had a tail! Why didn't you tell me before this?" Sam asked, almost yelling at me.

"I didn't tell you because I had no reason to, and I only realized I had a tail when we first got here." I said "But I'm wondering, are you full saiyan or half saiyan?"

"Half, what about you?" He asked.

"I really have no idea."

"Why not tomorrow we can ask Bulma to analyze your DNA." he suggested.

"Yeah, good suggestion Nic." Drashone interjected.

"Call me SAM not Nic." he yelled, annoyed.

"Fine." she said while rolling her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't stop.

We continued talking for a couple more hours until the sun started to set. We walked back to Bulma's house, but when we got there, we were surprised to see that she already had dinner ready for us.

"What's for dinner Bulma?" Sam asked.

"Teriyaki chicken bowls." she said to all three of us. "And I invited someone over- he's already at the table."

In my mind I ran through all the possibilities of who it could be. It could be either Yamcha or Vegeta. My gut said that it was Vegeta, I just hoped that my gut was wrong.

**A/N: Any good? PLEASE review, I want to know what you think! **

***if you don't know what I mean, just look on Rosalinda316's profile.**


	3. Deadbutnotdead?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while- blame ****my super lazy beta.**

**Beta in question appears: I'm not THAT lazy! I did get this done after all****!**

**Ninjabobo: This story hasn't been updated since the second of December…It is now the middle of JULY! **

***Beta disappears in shame***

**Ninjabobo: Yeah, you better run. Stupid lazy beta… as always, I do not own any publicly recognizable characters. Now onto the (long delayed) story.**

**Beta: *reappears* Not THAT delayed.**

**Ninjabobo: Will you just die? It's been almost a **_**YEAR**_**!**

**Beta: ARGH! RUN AWAY! *disappears again***

I slowly walked into the kitchen, desperately hoping that my gut instinct was wrong. Annoyed by my slow pace, Drashone pushed me aside and headed into the kitchen, Sam following close behind. I glared at her, but she didn't notice because she had already turned the corner and entered the kitchen. I hung back, hiding behind the corner, trying to put off seeing Vegeta for as long as I could. As I waited, I heard two chairs being scraped back and then heard Sam ask:

"Hey Yamcha, how's life been?"

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

_And I thought it was Vegeta! Wow, I must either be extremely stupid or this must be before he lived here. But wait, isn't Yamcha supposed to be dead? __What the heck is going on here?_

As I walked into the kitchen, I shrugged off my confusion and my growing number of questions.

_Maybe I could talk to Drashone later__ and figure out this confusing mess._

"Pretty good-can't complain." Yamcha nodded to Sam.

He watched me as I sat down next to Drashone, one eyebrow raised quizzically. I guess he was wondering why I decided to arrive so _fashionably_ late. I stared at down at my empty plate, almost afraid to look at Yamcha, the supposed dead guy. I finally gathered my courage and took a quick glance at him. For a dead guy, he sure looked pretty alive.

Even sitting down, I could tell he was tall, maybe a little less than six feet. He also had black spiky hair that went down to the middle of his back, and black eyes that seemed to glint mischievously. But the most startling thing were the multiple scars on his face, one across his right eye and the other stretching from the bottom of his left ear to a couple inches away from his mouth.

"Hey, I'm Yamcha." he smiled at me. He opened his mouth to continue when Drashone interrupted.

"Yeah, we heard. We're not deaf, you know." She remarked, rolling her eyes. Even if I was still freaked out that there was a dead-but-not-dead person sitting across from me, I couldn't help but chuckle at Drashone's usual sarcastic, I'm-an-ass-to-strangers attitude.

_When __will Drashone learn to be polite to strangers when she first meets them?_

Yamcha glared at Drashone but she simply shrugged and smirked, probably infuriating him even more. She acted completely relaxed and unafraid, no doubt she was. I sighed.

_Looks like it's my job to save the conversation__…again .How many times have I done this now? _

"I don't think we've met." I piped up "I'm Jade."

I pointed at Drashone, "And the sarcastic butt-munch is Drashone". I glared at her, just daring her to try and be the sarcastic ass she usually is.

_Butt-munch? Really Jade? __God, and that's the third time that we have had to introduce ourselves today!_ She mentally grumbled.

I was surprised, I didn't think you could grumble in your thoughts.

I leaned over and mumbled "There's going to be a lot more introducing if your attitude continues."

Drashone raised her eyebrow, wondering how I did that. I sighed and tapped my forehead. She scowled and mumbled "What an annoying skill."

I was about to start arguing with her, saying that mind reading was Not an annoying skill and was in fact quite handy, when I heard a small ding.

"Dinners ready you guys!" Bulma said, oblivious to the tension in the room, while moving around the table serving us several bowls of freshly cooked teriyaki chicken.

Even though my mouth was watering, I frowned, "Bulma, I don't think this is enough food for me, let alone two saiyans."

"Two what?" she asked me as she placed the last bowl down for herself.

"I'll explain later." I replied, "Now, about the food…"

"I'll make more of it, don't worry about that." she told me, while pointing to a large pan on the stove behind her. I shrugged and quickly ate my first teriyaki chicken bowl. After cooking up three more bowls for each of us, Bulma eventually joined us. We made small talk, although Sam mostly talked with Yamcha and Bulma, and I only talked with Drashone.

Within 15 minutes I had eaten all four of my teriyaki bowls. Looking around I noticed that Drashone had one left that she wasn't eating. Unfortunately, she was guarding it. Back in the real world, her brothers loved to steal her food. She now had the habit of eating as quickly as possible and guarding any food she wasn't eating. As I waited for Drashone to stop guarding her last bowl, I idly checked out what everyone was thinking.

Drashone was thinking that it was amazing that she had this much food and no brothers trying to steal it from her. I chuckled, oh the irony.

Sam was thinking about how awesome the food was and Bulma was thinking about a party. I briefly debated asking her who's party it was, but then decided that finding a way to steal Drashone's last teriyaki bowl more important.

Yamcha was thinking about… something. It took me a little while to discern what he was thinking because his thoughts were so jumbled and confused. Gradually I began to understand. He kept saying that he had to tell her, he just had to tell her no matter what. Even if she hated him, he had to tell Bulma, but he was so worried about what she would think, how she would react…

I pulled out of his head and blinked. _That was confusing_. Suddenly I had the perfect plan of stealing Drashone's food.

"Yamcha, what did you want to tell Bulma?"

Yamcha's head instantly snapped up, his eyes widened, and he paled.

"I, um… no, it's just. Bulma-" he stuttered, glancing around trying despretly to find some way to save himself.

"It's ok, you can tell me." Bulma reached over and took Yamcha's hand.

I glanced around. Both Sam and Drashone were watching Yamcha stutter and struggle to tell Bulma… something.

_Was Drahone distracted enough to not notice her food being stolen?_

I reached over and stopped my hand halfway. No reaction- perfect. I darted my hand out as fast as possible and grabbed the bowl, switching it with one of my own. I waited for a few tense seconds to gauge her reaction. She never even noticed.

I grinned and shoveled the bowl's contents in my mouth as fast as possible. As soon as I was done, leaned over to Drashone and whispered in her ear.

"Come with me to our room. I need to talk to you."

She glanced at me surprised.

"Sure just let me finish my food, hey wait a sec!"

She turned towards me, her anger and annoyance clear, but I was already almost out of the room. At the last second I called over my shoulder:

"Thanks for dinner Bulma, we'll be in our room."

I poked my head in the kitchen just in time to see Bulma nod distractedly. She was still talking to Yamcha trying to get him to spill.

As soon as I entered our room, I started to pace. With all of the stress and worry that had been growing in the pit of my stomach since I arrived here, I was becoming more and more nervous. I knew that if I didn't do something soon, then I would probably breakdown in front of everyone.

While I was pacing, Drashone sat on the bed and watched with an indifferent look her face., all her annoyance over her missing food gone. After twelve years of being friends with her, I knew that she was actually watching for the immanent scream-fest.

"How could he be here, this doesn't make any sense. He's supposed to be dead, not alive-dead." I muttered, my voice slowly getting louder as I paced even faster.

"Jade, maybe this was before…" Drashone started, hopping down from the bed to try and reason with me, but I was beyond all rational thought.

"He's supposed to be DEAD! NOT FUCKING WALKING AROUND! YAMCHA IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE!" I screamed at Drashone

She flinched and took a step back. Her hands gingerly touched her ears and grimaced, I didn't care.

"You would think that radish would be here by now. After all it's been THREE YEARS! THREE FUCKING YEARS! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET ONE DAMN VEGGIE HEAD IN THIS SHITTY HOUSE?" I said, my voice rising until I was screaming.

"Dear God, Jade SHUT UP!" Drashone screamed even louder than me.

I stopped and glared at her, my breath coming out in quick pants. Who knew screaming could be so exhausting?

"Who. The. Hell. Is. Radish?" Drashone said, enunciating each word like I was the village idiot.

I stopped pacing and stared at her, my anger diffusing as quickly as it came.

"Goku's brother, you know the guy who has tons of hair and looks like a radish."

I continued pacing again. "And that Piccolo would have killed him already!" I continued, picking up where I left off, although I wasn't nearly as loud as before.

"Will you STOP YELLING?" Drashone yelled at me. I didn't miss the irony in the situation.

"No." I said, my mind somehow switching into Spanish. "¡NO SÉ CUÁNTO DE UN SAIYAN SOY! ¿SOY UN LLENO, MEDIO, UNA CUARTA PARTE, O- INFIERNA- UNA OCTAVA PARTE DE UN SAIYAN? DIME, - CUÁNTO- LO MUCHO QUE SOY PORQUE TÚ LO SABES TODO. ¡SI YO NO OLVIDO MI COMPUTADORA ACTIVADO, NO ESTAMOS EN ESTA PROBLEMA!" (I don't even know how much of a saiyan I am! Am I a full, a half, a quarter, or- hell- even an eighth of a saiyan? Tell me- how much- how much am I because you know everything? If I just hadn't left my computer on, we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place!)

Drashone seemed to have had enough of my ranting. She walked up to me, grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to face her.

"Will you just SHUT UP for once?" She yelled while shaking me to prove her point. "You're so loud, they probably heard you in Kalamazoo! I know you're stressed and freaking out, but you don't need to take it out on everyone's eardrums. If you're really worried about the saiyan thing, then Bulma can analyze your DNA. Besides-" Her eyes flickered behind me for a second, "We have stalkers."

Drashone let go of me and I whirled around, staring at the doorway where our stalkers were. Caught red-handed, Sam, Yamcha, and Bulma stood there awkwardly, none of them daring to look at us.

As the few seconds of awkward silence stretched, I wondered briefly how much they heard. "Um…" I started.

Yamcha looked up, furious. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and glaring at both of us.

"What the hell do you mean I'm supposed to be dead? I'm here aren't I? I'm walking aren't I? Isn't that alive enough for you?" Yamcha demanded.

"Oh, about that… umm, I mean that uhh… since I hadn't seen you around today, I…ah… thought that you had died." I lied, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"What? That has got to be the shittiest excuse- OW! Cheesy friggin RICE! Why the hell did you elbow me in the stomach?" Drashone yelled.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her.

"You guys can stop cat fighting now, you know that right?" Sam snickered.

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS!" we both yelled at him in unison.

"Gah!" Sam yelled and ran to the kitchen.

"I was just about to make dessert for everyone, so I'll go waibe in the kitchen. Come on Yamcha, didn't you say you had something to tell me?" Bulma said, quickly dragging Yamcha behind her.

"Bulma, wait!" I yelled.

Bulma poked her head back in the room.

"I think it's time to tell you what a saiyan is." I said, "Can you please get Sam in here?"

"Sure, just let me talk to Yamcha first" Bulma said as she left the room.

While Bulma was trying to convince Yamcha to spill and Sam to come back, which took half an hour, Drashone and I said our favorite jokes back and forth. Finally, we saw Sam's head peek around the corner of the doorway.

"Are you guys going to kill me?" he asked.

"No, we took out our anger on each other." Drashone joked.

"Okay." Sam said, cautiously entering the room, Bulma following.

"Let's sit down." I said, motioning toward the rug in the center of the room.

"I think that we should do a question and answer session of terror."

"A what?" Bulma asked, confused again.

"Nevermind." Drashone answered.

"Ok, who goes first?"

"How about you, Bulma since you've been bombarding me with questions almost all day." I said, annoyed. "And that you have more questions than me or Drashone."

"Okay, sorry about that. First off, what the hell is a saiyan?" she asked us.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I think the best way to describe them, no to describe us is that, um… Saiyans are an alien race. We look like humans but have huge appetites, super strength, and super speed. Also they have a monkey's tail, as you can see." I said to Bulma, motioning toward my tail.

Bulma didn't reply, she looked deep in thought.

"Uh… Bulma?" Drashone questioned, "Are you there?"

"What, yeah, sorry I was thinking." She said, "hmm… if saiyans have a tail and a large appetite, and all those other qualities, then Goku must be sayian!"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Way to point out the obvious."

I punched him in the arm. "Be nice, she didn't know that Nic."

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm, "And don't call me Nic!"

"Whatever." I replied, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Guys." Bulma said, trying to get our attention.

"When did you get so strong?"Sam asked.

"Guys." She said again.

"Since I started lifting weights." I replied.

"Guys!" she yelled.

"Bulma, wait, I know how to get their attention." Drashone said.

"How?" Bulma said.

"Watch. FOOD!" Drashone yelled.

"Food? Where!" Sam and I said, looking from Drashone to Bulma hopefully.

They both burst out laughing. "Oh my god! You guys should see your faces!" Drashone managed between fits of laughter.

Sam and I looked at each other, and also burst out laughing.

Around five minutes later, we all calmed down enough to talk clearly.

"Okay," Bulma breathed, "okay, WHOA! Look at the time!"

I looked at the clock, and indeed it was late, around 11 o'clock.

"I think we should go to bed," she continued.

"Before that, I was wondering something," Drashone uttered.

"What?" Bulma responded.

"What happened to the jerk that was flirting with us in the kitchen?"

"Oh, him, I found out he was cheating on me, that man-whore, AND HE'S NOT COMING TO MASTER ROSHI'S TOMORROW!" she yelled out the window.

_It's great to hear someone else call him that._ Sam thought.

"Agreed." I said to him.

"What?" he said.

"I agree with your thoughts about somebody else calling him a man whore." I sighed, annoyed. I tapped my temple, "Read your mind, remember?"

"Oh, right, forgot about that."

"Hey Bulma," I started.

"Yeah?"

"You want us," I said, motioning towards Drashone and I, "to meet all your friends right?"

"Yes." She answered warily.

"Then why don't we go to Master Roshi's tomorrow." Drashone finished for me.

"Damn it Drashone! You know I hate it when you do that!" I yelled at her.

She grinned ear to ear, "I know, that's why I do it."

"Sure, you can come with me, Sam you can come too." Bulma walked out of the room, Sam close behind.

"Night guys." he said.

"Night." we responded.

Since we didn't have any other clothes, we just went to bed in what we were wearing.

"Drashone, quick, can you braid my hair?" I asked.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Thanks."

Later while we were lying awake in our beds, I asked Drashone;

"How do you think that Roshi will react?"

She chuckled, "I don't know, the better question is how _Krillen_ will react."

"I don't know, you think he's going to be bitch slapped through a house?"

"Yep."

We both laughed quietly.

"Well, night Drashone." I laughed.

_Same to you._

I smiled and stared at the almost full moon. I couldn't tell when I fell asleep and started to dream.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one.**


End file.
